Signature
by PoeticLover1996
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance at life, a chance to redeem themselves, even the god of mischief. Besides, no one is truly perfect, not even the gods and goddesses.
1. Chapter 1

"Signature"

Written by PoeticLover1996

Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers or any of its relating characters. All I own are my thoughts and Leona.

A/N: This is my first try at something like this, so bear with me.

* * *

One

It was cold and dark inside of Loki's prison cell. The tattered remains of clothing covering his frail body did nothing to keep him warm. The cell was barely large enough to house him, and it was beyond filthy. Dirt, dust, and debris stained the dusty brick floors and walls. He had a bed, if one considered a worn-out piece of wood with nothing but sheets strewn across it a bed. It hung from the left side of the cell wall, held aloft with chains covered with rust. In the far right of the room was a medium-sized hole for him to do his business. Loki frowned, and his dirty face scrunched up in pure disgust.

"Ugh, such living conditions are lowly and far beneath my standards. I am a god; I should not have to suffer through such poor treatment," Loki spat, his voice overflowing with the scorn he felt. His eyes raked across the area he found himself confined in. Oh, how the mighty have fallen! He truly didn't understand why his glorious plan had come apart at the seams; it was so well-thought out and outlined! It shouldn't have failed.

_And yet,_ Loki thought gloomily, _it did._ He could admit, to himself anyway, that he fucked up, and he fucked up royally. Now, he was alone; he had no one by his side. He was hated, despised, and treated worse than gum stuck on the bottom of someone's shoe. He knew his adoptive mother still loved him. Frigga, gods bless that woman, never saw him as the monster he undoubtedly was. She looked pass that and loved him for who he was. And yes, even his bumbling fool of an older brother loved him. The love Thor had for him amazed him. He always saw them as brothers, even when he realized that they weren't blood brothers. Gods, he hoped he hadn't ruined things between them. He could see the pain etched clearly in both of their eyes as they watched him hauled away chained and muzzled like a slave.

Even Odin seemed distraught by his departure, like it pained him to see him imprisoned. Loki was sure he knew just how he was going to be treated while imprisoned. Hell, Loki knew his fate, and it wasn't going to be good. He knew how they were going to treat him; everyone knew how prisoners of war were treated.

The moon's soft light slipped through the reinforced bars of his window and danced upon the walls and floors. The night sky was beautiful; millions of stars littered it, twinkling and giving their light to the world as well. Loki lifted his hands and stretched his legs outward, gazing at the chains around his wrists and ankles. He was still a god, but Odin stripped him of his magic and slowed his advanced healing. His body groaned and ached all over. Oh, how he wished he could simply rid himself of such a foul and hopeless place and crawl under a rock or something.

This was a fate worse than even the most horrible of deaths, not that he could die; he was, after all, immortal. However, he suffered terribly and was treated cruelly, worse than even the lowliest of beasts. That was what he now: a helpless animal trapped in a cage, desperately trying to claw his way out.

* * *

"Get up, you worthless piece of shit!" Before Loki could do anything, he was punched squarely in the eye. The force behind it knocked the breath out of him. He landed roughly on his back, his eye now throbbing and swelling with pain. A kick to his stomach had him doubling over in pain and coughing up a bit of blood. He was yanked to his feet, and he stood up on wobbly legs.

"People like you don't deserve to live." Loki immediately recognized the voice. It was his guard, Olaf. The man seemed to thrive off of making others suffer. He had the typically Asgardian build; he was muscular, a very fit man, with a black beard that looked like it hadn't been trimmed in a while. He wore a deer-skin vest, fur pants, and moccasin boots. A bronze helmet rested on top of his head. He was a vile, wretched man and cruel in every sense of the word. His teeth were stained an ugly yellow, and his breath reeked of alcohol. His eyes, black as coal, held no mercy in them.

He looked around, trying to find some means of protecting himself, but found nothing. There was no one around, and Olaf could do whatever he wanted without fear of getting in trouble.

Nothing happened at first, and the only sound that could be heard was Loki's labored breathing. Then, before he could react, the fool blindfolded him. Olaf laughed, but it didn't sound like a laugh should. His laugh sounded colder than a blizzard's wind and devoid of life, like it had died or something. Loki felt a smooth, sharp blade pressing against his cheek, the coolness of it causing him to shiver. He immediately knew that it was a knife, and his body tensed up; he felt rough hands cup his face, and he fought back the urge to bit said hands until they bled.

"This will be over before you know it," Olaf whispered, his hot, foul breath washing over Loki's face, causing him to cringe in disgust. The knife dug deep into the skin of his right cheek, and Loki had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from crying out. Blood, warm and wet, dripped out of the deep gash on his cheek and down his face, staining his pale skin crimson. Oh, but the brute didn't stop there. Pressing the bloodied blade right over Loki's beating heart, he dragged it down his chest, watching with sick pleasure as it slinked down his chest and pooled on the ground. Satisfied with his handiwork, Olaf ripped the blindfold off of his face and punched and kicked him, beating him harshly.

He withdrew a long, leather whip, and Loki felt himself trembling with fear as Olaf smiled at him, his black eyes glittering with malice. Nothing could be heard but the sharp cracks of the whip as it made contact with Loki's skin again and again. Ugly marks marred his flawless skin, and blood painted the floor a horrible picture. Loki wanted to scream and cry because it hurt so badly, but again, he held his tongue. They may have stripped him of everything he loved, but he wouldn't let them take his pride and self-worth. They were all he had, and this cruel motherfucker didn't deserve to see him cry.

Whipping him one more time, Olaf stopped, putting the whip away. He lifted Loki up and threw him across the room. Loki heard a sickening crunching sound and knew that some of the bones of his ribs were broken. Olaf left and slammed the door to his cell shut, leaving a bruised, bloodied, and beaten Loki on the ground.

* * *

Sunlight, sweet, sweet sunlight, peeked through iron window bars and illuminated the dark and dreary prison cell with wonderful light. Loki woke up, dull green eyes blinking the sleep out of them. Gingerly, he sat up, groaning low in his throat at the pain he felt. Gods, he felt like a mountain sat on him. With the cell filled with sunlight, he could clearly make out the blood stains, _his _blood stains, on the ground. He touched his cheek and drew his hand back as if he he'd been burned. His fingers were red with blood, and he wished he could he heal himself. Alas, he lacked the magic to do so.

"Make do with what you have, Loki," he said. Standing up, he slowly limped to where the "bathroom" was. He picked up a roll of tissue paper and smiled, though it was tiny and strained, lacking the warmth and feeling behind a genuine smile. "At least Olaf was kind enough to leave me something to wipe my ass with." He tore of a couple of sheets and proceeded to clean his wounds, tending to them as best as he could. Once he was finished, he limped to his "bed" and lay down, wrapping the surprisingly soft and clean sheets around himself.

He had no idea how long he was going to be imprisoned, but he seriously doubted he'd be let out anytime soon. He never meant to cause so much damage and destruction; he only wished to prove himself worthy, that he was just as good as Thor. He knew he was different, that he didn't look like the other Asgardians. While they were muscular, tan, and fair-haired, he was lean, pale, and dark-haired. They liked mortal combat and duels; he liked to focus on his studies and practice his magic. How was he not aware that he was not of Asgardian blood? It seemed so obvious now. How could he have missed the signs?

He was a Jotun, a frost giant. He was the monster the Asgardian mothers told their children at night. He was the horrible beast the gobbled up children, that killed people in their sleep. It hurt his heart that his people were thought of this way, that they were portrayed in such a poor light, but he didn't fit in with them either. He was a misshapen Frost Giant, smaller than the other Frost Giants. Gods, he was a freak no matter where he went. He didn't seem to fit in with anyone, which was why he preferred his solitude so much.

Loki closed his eyes and concentrated, changing into his Jotun form. When he opened his eyes, his skin was now a dark, icy blue color; he didn't need to see his eyes to know that they were now a blazing, intense red. Gods, he was such a freak of nature! He didn't seem to belong anywhere. How he wished things would just come to him like they did for Thor. Thor was beloved by everyone; he was admired and people wanted to be like him. Everyone sung high praises in his name, saying that he'd be a great king of Asgard when Odin stepped down.

"He just doesn't know how good he has it. No one views him as a nuisance as they do with me. No one says his name likes it's a curse. No one looks at him like he's nothing, like he's no better than trash. That's all I wanted. I didn't want to rule Midgard; I just wanted to prove that I'm just as strong and powerful as Thor, but we all saw how perfect that turned out," Loki said.

Loki wasn't jealous of Thor; he envied what Thor had. He cared about the douche bag though. He used to look up to his older brother and wanted to be just like him when he was younger, but things changed. Gods, he felt so angry and betrayed. The only family he knew cast him to side like he was nothing. Frigga and Odin lied to him, letting believe that was an Asgardian. It hurt him dearly; it wounded him more deeply than the wounds on his cheek and chest.

He figured he'd just have to show them and everyone else what he was made of. So, he travelled to Midgard in hopes of conquering it and ruling the worthless humans who called it home. Alas, that plan blew up in his face. He didn't consider himself defeated. Yes, the Hulk beat him, but he didn't hurt him. Loki could've easily gotten back up and finished what he started, but he didn't. Even he knew a lost cause when he saw it, so he simply surrendered. There was no point in him fighting.

And, here he was now. If he could go back in time and stop himself from doing what he did, he'd do it fast, quick, and in a hurry. If had known this was his fate, getting beat and abused, every day, getting like an animal, he would've left Earth alone.

* * *

There was a time when Loki wasn't the broken man he now was. He used to be happy. Honestly, he had a good childhood. He had two parents and an older brother who all loved him dearly. Everything was fine until he realized what his real heritage was. That's when a rift began forming between Loki and his family, Odin and Thor in particular. He hated how Thor always seemed to overshadow him; Thor was everything Loki longed to be, but couldn't. Odin lied to him and tried to use him as means of peace between Asgard and his home land. It sickened him to his stomach to know that his life was nothing but a lie.

It was because of that lie that Loki turned darker and hardened his heart. He had it stepped on and fucked with once; he refused to go through that kind of pain and shit again. He glanced at his window and saw glimpses of blue and white. Ah, how he missed being outside! He missed being able to see the beautiful, blue sky and the fluffy, white clouds that were scattered across it. He missed being able to breathe fresh, clean air. Above all else, he missed his freedom. Back then, he had choices; he had chances. Now, as he sat on the dirty floor drawing pictures in the dirt, he realized that Odin managed to strip him of that liberty.

He knew what a caged bird felt like. He knew how it felt to want to fly free and touch the skies and soar across the world and not be able to because that's how he felt. He wanted to feel the wind as it blows through his raven locks, as it pressed kisses over his pale skin. He wanted to taste the sunshine and watch the clouds as the moved lazily across the sky. He wanted to do so much now, but he couldn't. The chains around his wrists and ankles were infused with magic spells, magic spells that could have easily been broken by him if he still had his magic.

Plus, it wasn't as if he could leave the tower he was being held captive in without being noticed. He was positive Odin had the place surround with numerous guards just waiting for an excuse to beat him senseless. In his current state, it wouldn't be wise for him to make any attempts to escape. His body was weak due to his lack of consistent meals, fighting off the infections in his wounds, and him getting beat whenever one of his guards, mainly Olaf, decided to pay him a visit.

No, Loki was a man of planning. He tended to think things through and hardly acted impulsively. The only way he could see himself escaping was if his body had time to recover or if someone came to his aid.

"Fat chance that'll happen. I doubt Odin was kind enough to tell my darling brother and mother how I'm being treated. I doubt they would sit back and allow such an ugly fate to befall me. I don't believe Thor is even in Asgard as of the moment. Odin probably told him to visit Midgard and take a load off or some other ridiculous shit like that," Loki muttered, rubbing his temples as he tried to formulate a plan of action. He really didn't want to stay imprisoned. His treatment was quickly getting more dangerous, and his beatings were steadily becoming more frequent. His body needed time to heal, but it hadn't had the chance to.

Loki was thankful he lacked a mirror; he was sure his heart would be breaking from the sight of himself. He was covered from head to toe in dirt and stunk worse than a skunk bathing in onion juice. His hair was in desperate need of a trim and wash, and his breath didn't smell so hot either. He was skinny from the lack of food, and he had bruises and scars that marred his skin. He probably looked sickly pale now. At least he look reflected how he felt on the inside.

What really made the situation worse was that Loki couldn't die. He was immortal; it wasn't like the beatings could actually kill him. He couldn't kill himself either. One, there was nothing sharp enough for him to do the deed. The second reason suicide was out was because Loki wasn't a quitter. He was not the one to call it quits when the going got tough. He just sucked it up and kept going.

"I guess that's what I have to do now," he said. He thought about his childhood again. He remembered that there was a little girl he used to play with a lot. Her name was Leona, and she was a very pretty girl. It amazed him how alike the two of them looked. Both of them had green eyes and black hair. The only real difference was the color of their skin. While he was pale, Leona was sun-kissed tan. They used to do everything together. One would rarely see him without her or her without him. They even had the same birthday, December 7.

His mother often said that they were made for each other. It certainly felt that way. Whenever Loki had a problem, he usually came to her with it. She was one of the few people he completely trusted, and he knew she felt the same way towards him. The two of them balanced each other out perfectly; they were yin and yang. Then, when they were twelve, she left. She needed to go back home, but she told him that if he ever needed her, like, really needed her, she would come to his aid without question.

"Wait, that's it!" Loki said, his voice actually sounding excited. "She could get me out of here! She's the only other person I know who would." Loki knew it was far-fetched, that it was simply wishful thinking on his part. After all, they hadn't seen each other in eight years. Who's to say she even remembered him? But, Loki realized, she was his only real hope, his last chance. His mother and Thor couldn't help him; they weren't aware that he was in peril. Odin wouldn't help him. That old fart thought he was doing Loki a favor. Bullshit. He would just have to try and hope that the Fates were on his side.

"Leona, wherever you are, I need your help." Then, his would faded to black as sleep overcame him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and Leona.

* * *

Two

It was a beautiful winter day. The sun burned brightly, and its rays shone insistently down upon the world below it. Clouds, white and puffy, were splattered across the vast, blue sky like blotches of paint on an artist's canvas. The wind blew gently, its cold touch caressing smooth, tan cheeks. Shimmering emerald orbs watched the sky above her head, her body shivering as the wind teased her midnight locks. She took a deep breath of air and sighed, feeling content and at ease. Full, plump lips curved upward into a radiant that made even the sun's light look dull in comparison.

Snowflakes, each one unique in shape and size, fluttered in the air, twirling and spinning as they made their descent to the world below. Leona watched, admiring the way they gleamed from the light of the sun reflecting off of them. She absolutely adored winter, not just because she was born in the winter. No, winter held an aura of mystery and merriment to it, like it knew something she didn't know. She loved the cold weather, the snow and snowflakes, and being able to make snowmen and snow angles.

She gazed down at the earth, and her smile grew. Earth certainly was a unique and interesting place. She was honored that she was its guardian, making sure no true harm befell it. It was her duty as goddess of light, truth, and justice to make sure evil didn't triumph over good. As Earth's guardian, it was also her duty to keep the humans who lived their safe since she was their protector. Humans, gods bless their souls, could be such curious, impulsive, and often destructive creatures. She found them interesting and impulsive beings, letting their curiosity and other emotions get the best of them; they were so easy to manipulate and control at times, it was almost comical.

Humans also tended to be dangerous, cruel, and downright evil beings. It amazed her to no end at all the havoc they were able to wreak, not to mention their abuse of the resources Earth provided them, manipulating animals and nature to serve their own selfish purposes. It was actions like those that deemed them a menace in the eyes of the gods and goddesses, not that Leona could truly blame them.

However, of all creatures, humans are the closest to the gods. There were good humans who were good people, and it wasn't fair that they should be wiped out along with the bad humans, which Leona pointed out. Besides, they were under her care, as was Earth, and only she had the right to rid the world of their existence; she was the divine protector of mankind, and she'd be damned if she let someone tell her how to do her own job.

"Leona, Mother says it's time for lunch."

"Ok, Athena. I'm coming," Leona answered. Her sister gave her a quick smile before heading inside their home. Ah, Mount Olympus. It truly was a grand and glorious place, home of the gods and goddesses. It was a large temple made from marble that was forged by the gods themselves. It looked like a traditional Greek temple, except it was larger and more elaborate than mortals had the imagination to dream of, let alone construct. The temple rested easily on a huge, golden cloud that was high in the sky, safe from the prying eyes of mortals. Leona stood up, sighing softly as she stretched her tired limbs. As she walked towards her home, she felt a twinge in her heart, like something or someone was calling her.

_Hm, that's odd. What is this that tugs at my heart so? Could it be that someone's in grave danger?_ Leona thought silently, a perplexed, thoughtful look on her face as she pushed the large, golden gates that led to the temple open. If someone was in trouble, it was her duty as goddess of light to save them. However, she was aware of the fact that her family wouldn't just let her waltz off Mount Olympus, not without asking her where she was going and all that other unnecessary shit. Leona made up her mind; she was going to aid whoever this person was. One thing she didn't do was turn her back on someone in need.

* * *

Leona strolled down the hallway, admiring the many works of art that adorned the walls. Laughter and the clinking of plates resounded throughout the quiet hallway, a sign that the dining room was just around the corner. Leona soon found herself standing in front of a large, wooden door and opened it, walking inside. She saw her siblings, uncles, aunts, and parents laughing and eating away, unaware of her presence. She smiled and took her place at the table, sitting beside her older brother, Hercules. Sensing her presence, he turned around and gave her a bright, friendly smile as pulled her in for a hug. Leona laughed, hugging him back.

"Hey, Leona! We were wondering when you'd get here," said Hercules, ruffling her hair with his fist as he gave her a noogie. She squirmed out of his grasp, laughing and smiling as she smoothed down her long, midnight locks. "Here, let me fix you some lunch. The angels have really outdone themselves this time!" Ah, Hercules's enthusiasm was contagious; now Leona felt energetic and pumped up, full of smiles and laughter.

"Thanks, Hercules. You're too good to me. Good afternoon, my beloved family. The Fates smile down upon such a lovely day," said Leona, taking the plate offered to her. She bowed her head, offering a prayer of thanks to the gods and Fates for the meal. Grabbing a fork and knife, she began tearing into the warm, tender steak. They all ate their lunch, laughing and conversing with each other and just having a really nice time. Family time was something Leona treasured, and she did so enjoy spending time with her large family.

Zeus, her father, was king of the gods. He snagged such an amazing title after killing his own father and her grandfather Kronos, who had ate his siblings. Somehow his mother managed to save him when he was a baby, and when Zeus grew up, he fed Kronos a mixture of wine and mustard, causing him to vomit his immortal siblings who had grown up in his stomach. Yeah, Leona found that tale hard to believe sometimes too.

Zeus was the ruler of Mount Olympus and the god of the sky, thunder, and lightning. He is the strongest out of all the gods and goddesses, and they followed his rule without question. He wore a magnificent golden crown on top of his head that was decorated with numerous precious jewels. His hair was wavy and black, like hers, except his had streaks of silver in them. His skin had almost a golden glow to it, and despite his age, he was very built and muscular. He stood tall at 6"9, and his voice was loud, booming, and commanding. He wore a deep purple tunic that stopped above his ankles and golden sandals. On his hip was a pouch that held his thunderbolts. His eyes, a mesmerizing silver color, had a natural twinkle in them

And here's where things got weird/interesting. Zeus had four siblings: Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, and Hera. Hera was her father's sister and wife. Yeah, incest was as common as sex back then, and since there were only five of them at the time, anything went. Hera was the goddess of marriage, women, and children. Her hair was a chestnut-brown with faint streaks of white in them, stopping a bit past her shoulders. She wore a purple toga that stopped above her ankles. She, too, wore a golden crown on top of her head that was similar to her husband's. She was tall by human standards, standing at 6"4, and her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue.

Hades was the god of the Underworld, i.e. Hell. He came to Mount Olympus every blue moon. His home was the Underworld, where he was king. His hair was a very dark brown with streaks of gray, dark in color, in them, and his eyes were golden-brown. He wore a black tunic that stopped above his ankles and silver sandals. He wore a crown that was similar resembled that of Zeus and Hera. He was 6"7 in height.

Demeter was the goddess of fertility, grain and harvest. Her hair was a pretty shade of red and fell in curls past her shoulders, grazing the middle of her back; she wore a green toga that stopped at her knees and silver sandals whose straps crisscrossed up her legs, resting beneath her knees, and her eyes were a pretty blue color. She was 6"2 in height, and her daughter and Leona's sister Persephone was Hade's, their uncle, wife. On her head was a crown that was like her siblings'.

Finally, there was her uncle Poseidon. He was the god of the sea. His sons were the Heavenly Tripplets, Polyphemus, Triton, and the Cyclops; his weapon of choice was a trident that he used to stir up the seas, wreck ships, and drown sailors. He wore a blue tunic that stopped above his ankles and blue sandals. His golden blonde hair had streaks of white in them, his eyes were a rich, amethyst color, and he was 6"8.

Leona had nine siblings: Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hermes, Persephone, and Hercules. There were ten of them in all, with Ares being the oldest, and Leona being the youngest. They were all pretty close and could count on each other without a doubt in their minds. Each one of them wore a crown that was solid gold and decorated to the brim with rare, exotic jewels.

Ares was the god of war, murder, and bloodshed. He wore a blood-red tunic that stopped at his knees and a silver breastplate. His hair was black and curly, and his eyes were the same shade of silver as his father's; his sandals were charcoal-black. His lover, Aphrodite, was the goddess of love, beauty, and desire. She was married to Hephaestus, her third oldest brother and the god of fire and forge, but she didn't love him because he was deformed. Hephaestus wore a gray tunic that stopped at his knees and a bronze breastplate. His eyes were blue like Hera's, and his sandals were a stormy-gray color.

Aphrodite's hair was a fiery shade of red, and her eyes were a light blue color. Her toga, a dark pink, barely made it pass her butt and hugged her body like a second skin and showed off quite a bit of her ample cleavage. Her sandals were the same shade of pink as her toga was, and their straps crisscrossed up her legs, stopping just at her knees. Leona didn't appreciate the little vixen cheating on her brother with her oldest brother, but the two seemed to love each other, so she let it be.

Apollo, her second oldest brother, was the god of the sun, music, archery, poetry, healing, and prophecy. He wore an orange tunic that stopped at his knees and a silver breastplate. His eyes were a light brown, and his sandals were the same shade of brown as his eyes. He was the twin brother of her oldest sister Artemis. She was the goddess of the hunt, wilderness, wild animals, night, and the moon. She was the virgin goddess and was also the protector of maidens. Her toga was snow-white and stopped at her ankles, her eyes were the same brown color as her twin's, and her sandals were white with straps crisscrossing up her legs and stopping beneath her knees. Her hair was short, curly, and brown.

Athena was her second oldest sister and the goddess of wisdom, weaving, the arts, warfare, and reason. Athena didn't have a mother. She actually came out of their father's head, full grown and dressed for battle, when he had a really bad headache. She was also Zeus's favorite daughter, not that Leona gave a fuck because she didn't. She wore her long, brown hair in a braid that stopped at the middle of her back; her sandals were brown with straps crisscrossing up her legs, resting beneath her knees. Her eyes were a rich, chocolate-brown, and she wore a white toga that stopped at her ankles.

Dionysus, her fourth oldest brother, was the god of wine, parties/festivals, madness and merriment; he was usually the life of any party. He wore a blue tunic that stopped at his knees and a golden breastplate. His eyes were a reddish-brown color, and his sandals were also red. Hermes, her fifth oldest brother, was the god of flight, thieves, commerce, and travelers; he was also the messenger of the gods. His tunic was green, stopping at his knees and wore a silver breastplate; his sandals were silver.

Persephone, her third oldest sister, was the goddess of spring, flowers, and, as she mentioned earlier, the wife of their uncle Hades; she was the queen of the Underworld. Her eyes were a pale shade of pink, and her toga, which stopped at her knees, was a pale shade of yellow. Her blonde hair was worn back in a ponytail that stopped a bit pass her shoulders. Her sandals were white and had straps crisscrossing up her legs, resting beneath her knees.

And last, but certainly not least, was her older brother Hercules. He was the god of heroes, sports, and athletes. Hercules's hair was somewhat curly and a most beautiful shade of red. His eyes were an icy blue, and his skin was tan like hers. His arms and legs were bulging with hard-earned muscles, but not in a way that looked unnatural. He wore a sleeveless white tunic that stopped at his knees and a golden breastplate that gleamed and golden sandals.

Then there was her. She wore a golden toga that stopped at the middle of her thighs; the toga was sleeveless and hugged her body just right. On her feet were diamond sandals with straps that crisscrossed up her legs and stopped right below her knees. Her long, midnight-black hair cascaded down her back in waves, stopping right at the small of her back; she wore it down and free. Her eyes, the exact shade of green as emeralds were, sparkled and shimmered with a natural light.

Resting on her left hip was a golden sheath adorned with rubies, emeralds, and sapphires. In that sheath was her sword, Golden Flames. Golden Flames was an immensely powerfully sword crafted specifically for her. Its blade could also change into a blade of fire, and it was a deadly weapon in battle. Since Leona could summon the sword at will, she didn't have to carry it everywhere she went.

Leona was the goddess of light, good, justice, and truth; she was literally the physical, living representation of everything that was good and just. Her soul was untainted, the purest of the pure, and she had a heart of gold. She was kind, gentle, fair, and true; she was also loyal, determined, and incredibly strong and powerful, a force to be reckoned with. She was devoted to her duty, carefully monitoring Earth and checking on mankind. She had been doing this ever since she was twelve; the Fates had said that it was her destiny to be the goddess of light, and it was a burden that Leona found herself stuck having to carry.

_I do love being a goddess. I just wish I had more of a say-so in what I do,_ Leona thought, a frown marring her otherwise flawless face. It irked her, some days more than others, that everything was already decided for her. She didn't have a say in what she did. It wasn't like she volunteered to be the goddess of light because gods know she didn't. The Fates had already decided long before she was even thought of that it was she who was to be the goddess of light. Sometimes it really pissed her off when she thought about it. She wasn't forced into to it per se, but again, she didn't raise her hand saying, "Ooh, pick me! Pick me!"

She sighed softly, pushing her plate of food away from her. She was a goddess and owned everything, but she felt like she had nothing.

* * *

"_Leona, wherever you are, I need your help."_ Leona jerked awake, her breathing labored and uneven. She looked around, her acute eyesight allowing her to easily see in the pitch-black darkness that filled her bedroom. She had dreamt of a pale, handsome man with eyes as green as hers and hair as black as hers. Why did such a person seem so familiar to her? Her mind was telling her that they had met, but she couldn't recall where.

Something else in her dream really made the gears of her brain turn. The man was hurt. She could see scars, both old and new, marring his otherwise perfect, beautiful skin. He was also very skinny, sickly skinny, wore worn-out rags for clothes, and looked like he had been beaten. He was asking her for help. She was going to help him, but she needed to remember who he was first.

Leona sat up, sitting on her comfortable mattress with her legs crossed. Her eyes were closed in fierce concentration as she tried to remember who the man in her dreams was. She sat that in peaceful silence, racking her brain for something that would help her figure out who the mystery man was. She sat there for several long moments, her frustration growing with every breath she took. She thought about his eyes and how they were such a stunning shade of green. They were like emeralds. No sooner than she thought it did realization wash over her.

"Oh my gods! It's Loki who's in trouble!" Leona exclaimed, eyes widening with recognition, guilt, and worry. How could she forget about her best friend in all the worlds? Memory after memory hit her like waves hit the shore. Loki was in trouble, and he somehow managed to reach out to her telepathically to ask for her help.

She knew all about the events of New York and how Loki tried to conquer everything. She knew that what Loki did was horrible and that he probably deserved what he got. However, she also knew that Loki was her best friend, that Loki wasn't evil, not truly, and she also knew that no one, no matter what they'd done, deserve the kind of punishment he's going through. No one deserved to be abused and degraded, and it made her blood boil hotter than fire to know that such a thing was happening to him.

Leona had to spring into action. She had to save him. So, shrugging out of her pajamas, she quickly donned on her toga, crown, sandals, and sword. She knew her family would go ballistic if they came to check on her and found her missing, so she quickly scribbled a note saying she was out exploring and finding herself and not to worry.

"Hold on a little bit longer, Loki. I'm coming for ya," Leona whispered, and she hurriedly teleported to Asgard.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me save for Leona and the story.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I appreciate your interest in this story. Keep 'em coming, and if anyone has any suggestions, simply PM them too me. Now, onto the story!

* * *

Three

Loki sat on the floor of his cell, leaning gingerly against the rough brick wall with one hand resting on the open palm of his right hand. His green eyes were closed, and dark bags, due to his lack of consistent sleep, resided beneath them. His raven hair, slightly longer because it had been awhile since he actually had a chance to trim it, shielded his face like a dark veil; his arms were wrapped tightly around his frail, beaten body. Winter was here, and as the bone-rattling chill of the winter wind seeped through the small cracks in his prison's walls, Loki silently thanked the gods that he had Jotun blood running through his veins. Without it, he wouldn't be able to weather through such an intense, chilling cold.

Darkness was all around him, and the only companion he had was the moon. Her soft light peeked through the iron bars of his window, and he watched, avidly, as white snowflakes fell from the sky and down to Earth, covering the ground with snow. It was such a lovely sight, and it was too bad for him that he was stuck in a prison than out there partaking in such natural beauty.

He had suffered greatly through the inhumane treatments dealt upon him by his guards as part of his punishment for about for months now, and he had already grown tired of being subjected to such isolation and cruelty. It had been a week since he sent that plea to Leona, and his hope was beginning to falter. The only other person who could possibly come to his aid was Thor, but he had no clue as to how he could contact him. Plus, he wasn't sure his older brother would extend his hand to help him, not with what all he had done to him and put him through. Realistically, Leona was his only real chance at freedom, but that outcome depended heavily on whether or not she got his telepathic message, and if she cared enough to bother rescuing him.

He couldn't help but wonder if she paid any thought towards him up until the point he called to her for help. Did she miss him? He knew he had missed her. She was his best friend, the only person besides his mother that made him feel like he wasn't a misfit who didn't belong.

They were a dynamic duo when they were younger, and one would rarely see one of them without the other one. They were pretty much attached at the hip, and they always spent time in each other's company. She made him feel unique and special; she never judged him for not behaving how others believed an Asgardian was supposed to. She was always by his side, and he supposed he didn't realize that until she left.

He didn't understand how they were even friends. It really made no sense, now that he actually sat down and thought about it. He was the god of mischief, lies, and trickery whereas she was the goddess of light, truth, and justice, the physical embodiment of all things good and just. By all means, they shouldn't even be friends, shouldn't have even come into contact with each other, but they had, and that made all the difference. It seemed like there were more similarities between the two of them than there were differences; Leona had once told him that they were made for each other, which was why they were so in sync with one another.

"_Everyone has that one person that balances them out perfectly. You, my dear best friend, are said person just for me as I am for you."_ Had he taken their friendship for granted? Was that why the Fates intervened and called her away? It had been so long, eight years to be exact, since he last saw her, and his heart was heavy with apprehension and excitement. If she came, what would she think of him? Surely she was aware of his deeds on both Asgard and Midgard, of all the destruction and deaths that were caused by his hands?

Loki shook his head and gave a weak smile. That was absurd! Leona cared too deeply for him and his well-being to just disregard him. With her kind and forgiving nature, she would surely forgive him, would she not? He sighed, feeling overcome with sleep once more. Gods, it disgusted him to no end how weak he now was; it made him want to retch until he blacked out. Ah, well. No sense in crying over spilt, his mother always said. He closed his eyes and let sleep overwhelm his system once more.

"_Leona, come on! I want to show you something!" Loki exclaimed, emerald eyes ablaze with excitement. He was currently outside, resting beneath the shade of a willow tree. He wore robes that were the same shade of green as his eyes with bits of gold on them. His raven hair was pulled back, grazing the tops of his shoulders. His skin was smooth and pale, and he was a very handsome lad, despite only being twelve. The gods only knew how devilishly handsome he would become as he grew older._

"_Calm down, Loki. I'm almost done reading this poem," Leona laughed, pushing stray strands of her hair behind her ear. She was just as attractive as her companion. Her skin was smooth and tan, and her eyes, emerald-green in color, outshined even diamonds. Her golden toga stopped at the middle of her thighs, and her golden sandals with straps crisscrossing up her legs gleamed prettily in the sunlight. Her midnight hair fell past her shoulders, stopping right at the middle of her back. She sat comfortably on the ground, her legs crossed as she hurriedly finished reading the poem; she could sense Loki's impatience coming off of him in waves, and she wished not to keep him waiting any longer._

"_And… I'm finished! Now, what did you wish to show me, Loki?" she asked, taking his offered hand as he helped her stand up. Loki simply smiled harder, holding her hand as he led them away from the castle gardens. They walked together in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. They walked past some of the castle's servants and maids, who waved and smiled at them, and they returned the gesture. Leona cast Loki a sidelong glance, her lips curving upward into a brilliant smile._

"_You don't have anything to show me, do you? Did you just tell me that so that you could spend time with me?" Leona asked, laughing at the red blush that stained Loki's pale cheeks._

"_Perhaps I just wanted to show you a good time, dear goddess. You are leaving in another week or so, and I want to spend as much time with you as I can," Loki admitted, squeezing her hand tighter. It was Leona's turn to blush, and her smile widened._

"_You worry over nothing, Loki. You and I will never truly be apart. Whenever you need me, simply ask. I'm bound to show up one way or another."_

And just like that, Loki woke up, quickly looking around as he checked his surroundings. He was exactly where he was before he went to sleep, trapped inside a dank, musty old prison cell. That dream, it felt so real, and he knew it wasn't just a random dream.

"_Worry not, Loki. I'm coming for you,"_ a melodious voice spoke softly inside of his head. That voice, could it have been Leona? Was she telling him that she was on her way and to sit tight until she came?

"Worry not, best friend. I'll be right here when you arrive," Loki promised. He sat up straighter, and determination rocketed throughout his body. He didn't have to worry anymore; he wasn't going to suffer by the hands of others any longer, for his savior was on her way.

"Wow. Asgard is as beautiful now as it was when I last saw it, though it couldn't hold a candle to the beauty of Mount Olympus," Leona commented, smiling as fond childhood memories flooded her memory banks. Asgard really was a grand and magnificent place, especially in the winter time. The snow covered pretty all of the ground and buildings, truly making Asgard look like a winter wonderland. The stars glimmered in the inky night sky, and the moon was glowing, giving off a soft, pretty light that kept some of the darkness of the night at bay.

Her hand rested on the hilt of Golden Flames, the urge to just search and destroy anything in her way strong. However, she resisted it and let go of the sword's jeweled hilt. She preferred not to use violence unless she had to, and she didn't have to. Besides, she was a woman of rationality; acting impulsively in such a situation where the stakes were incredibly high would only compromise her goal and make it that much harder to achieve. She would have to act quickly and stealthily if she wanted to get into where Loki was being held and slip out without anyone noticing his absence.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, seeking out Loki's life energy. She soon found it and quickly pinpointed its location; it was apparently coming from that spooky, tall tower off in the far distance, a bit of ways away from the royal castle. Leona raised her eyebrows, a low whistle escaping her lips as she silently stared at the building in awe. It was tall, almost insanely tall, and only had one window. There were stairs that led up to the very top, and there were a lot of stairs, and that equaled a lot of walking.

_Good thing I can just teleport my way to the top,_ she thought to herself, suddenly very grateful for her goddess abilities. It wasn't that she was lazy; on the contrary, she was a very active young woman. However, the thought of walking that high or long didn't really settle right in her stomach. It appeared to be located on an island of some sort, which is why she didn't initially notice it. That wouldn't be a problem either; she would simply teleport to the island, teleport inside the tower, break Loki out, and teleport to Earth. She needed to find Thor and explain the situation to him. Despite what Loki may think of his older brother, Thor did genuinely love his younger brother, and he would definitely help him out.

As Leona replayed her plan of action through her mind, she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Dear gods, she was so going to be in trouble when all of this was over, not only with Odin and Frigga, but Zeus and Hera as well. Hell, her family was still unaware that she was gone, and when they did realize her absence, the note she wrote should buy her some time. Leona shrugged her shoulders, pulling the hood of her coat over her head. She would burn that bridge when she got to it. Right now, Loki needed her help.

"Alright, let's get this over with," she muttered under her breath. Hoping that the Fates were on her side, she effortlessly teleported to the tower.

The room was silent, and Loki was sleeping soundly on his bed, the incredibly worn and thin sheets thrown over him. He had finally managed to fall to sleep, a good, deep sleep. The guards had been lenient in their visits, which meant less punishment for him and more time for his body to heal and recover. Soft snores escaped his lips as he slept away, oblivious to the fact that he wasn't alone anymore.

Leona let her hood drop off her head, her hands gripping the rusted, yet strong bars of Loki's prison cell. She watched him as he slept, suddenly unsure of how to approach him. They hadn't spoken to each other in eight years! That was a long time in Leona's book, too long to go without contact with someone she considered to be her best friend. He certainly did grow into a handsome young man, even with all the bruises and scars he now sported. Leona knew she had to act fast; she had no idea how long it would be before the guards would come and check on Loki, and she would hate to have to kick their asses. She really did detest violence and only used it when it was absolutely necessary.

"Loki," she called softly. His body stirred a little, then stilled once more. She released a frustrated sigh, running her fingers through her hair. "_Loki_, get up." Still, he didn't budge and slept on.

_Ugh, I don't have time for this,_ she thought. So, she teleported inside of Loki's cell and made her way towards him. He looked so peaceful while he slept, and Leona almost felt bad for what she was about to do. She let out a silent giggle as a bucket filled with cold water suddenly hovered over Loki's sleeping form. _Almost_.

"Whoa!" Loki exclaimed, jumping to his feet. One minute he was snoozing away, and the next minute he was drenched with cold water. He looked around, trying to find the culprit who dared to disrupt his sleep.

"Well, since asking you to wake up nicely wasn't going my way, I decided to try something else. And it totally worked." Loki immediately went stiff and cautiously looked over his shoulder. There, leaning casually against the bars of his prison cell door, was none other than Leona herself. She looked as gorgeous as ever. Her midnight hair stopped right at her waist, her emerald eyes shimmered with pure happiness, and her outfit remained the same as well. She still looked the same, just older and more mature.

Loki wasted no time and soon ran towards her, enveloping her in a sweet embrace, hugging her as close to his body as he could without things being weird. She returned his hug with just as much vigor, grateful to have her friend back in her arms and by her side once more. Gods, did she miss this man! This man was her best friend and closest companion, someone who she trusted wholeheartedly and without a doubt in her heart. They pulled away after another minute or two and just stared at each other.

"Oh, Loki, what did you do to yourself? I never knew you had it in you to do something so… vile and just plain awful," Leona murmured sadly as she stroked his cheek. Loki leaned into her touch, eyes closed. "I knew what you did; I was just so surprised that you did them. But, that was the past, and we need to focus on the present, like me busting you out of here before we're caught," said Leona, stepping away from him. Loki watched her, puzzled as to why she was so accepting of his actions.

"Does it not bother you that I laid waste to your domain, that I tried to enslave and rule mankind? Why does it not make your blood boil with anger? Why don't you hate me?" Loki demanded. Her actions confused him greatly, and Loki loathed being confused. Leona looked at him over her shoulders, puzzled by his outburst. She crossed her arms and stared at him, one eyebrow raised and her lips pulled downward into a frown.

"Do you want me to hate you, Loki? Huh, is that what you want? Gods, I don't understand why you're being such a little prick about the situation. You fucked up, Loki, ok? _You're_ the reason why you're imprisoned, and you know you are. You didn't have to do what you did; _you_ chose to. Instead of moping and beating yourself about what's already done, why not try to make your future brighter?" She paused, walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I could never hate you, Loki. You're my best friend in the whole world, and I'll love you no matter what. I'm your friend, and real friends don't turn their backs on each other, ok? Anyways, we seriously need to leave. Like, now. I need to get you somewhere safe so that you can have time to heal and recover. Luckily, I know just the place," said Leona.

"And where exactly is this glorious place you speak so highly of?" Loki asked, relieved that they were still friends, and that she wasn't going anywhere. Leona smiled sheepishly, fiddling with loose strands of her hair as she averted her gaze from him. Realization quickly dawned on him, and he shook his head. "No. We're not going back _there_. I wish not to see those lowly, worthless humans and my incompetent oaf of a brother." He stubbornly crossed his arms across his chest, defiantly sticking his chin out as he looked away, pouting slightly. Leona smiled and fought back the urge to laugh at how stubborn and childish he was behaving.

"Well, unfortunately for you, you don't really have much of a say in the matter. See, I can't take you back to Mount Olympus. That would cause way too many complications, and I really don't want to deal with that. We can't very well stay here, of course. As far as your father and the rest of Asgard are concerned, you're a criminally insane psychopath bent on Hell and destruction, so staying here is definitely a no-no. Now, unless you have a much better place to go, I'm all ears," Leona explained, her hand resting on his hip as she stared at him expectantly. When Loki said nothing, she smiled in victory.

"I thought so. Now, since your powers have currently flown south for the winter, I'll use my powers to transport us to Earth. What place on Earth do you believe Thor is residing? If you know, tell me because I don't want to cause any unnecessary commotion and whatnot," she asked, her grip on his arms firm and tight. Loki shrugged, holding onto her just as firmly and tight, so he wouldn't lose her when they teleported.

"Knowing my brother, he's probably at Stark Tower in New York City hanging with the rest of those pathetic Avengers," he said.

"Perfect! Ok, Loki. Hold on tight, and whatever you do, don't let go," Leona warned. Loki nodded his head and made sure his grip was tight. Concentrating, Leona closed her eyes and pictured the place Loki spoke of. Once the place was firmly ingrained in her mind, she teleported them away from Asgard and to Earth, silently hoping for things to work out for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers or any of its relating characters. All that belongs to me are my thoughts and my darling Leona.

Four

* * *

"Ok, even you have to admit that Earth is a pretty damn awesome place," Leona breathed, her voice filled with amazement as she stared at the numerous buildings that surrounded them. In Leona's opinion, New York City looked its absolute best in during the wintertime with all the white, fluffy snow blanketing the ground and the rooftops of the buildings, and fragile, twinkling snowflakes that fluttered in the winter breeze as they fell from the sky.

However, what really took her breath away were the Christmas decorations. They were pretty much everywhere, giving the atmosphere a cheery, holiday kind-of feel. Her eyes widened as she stared at the huge Christmas tree that stood proudly in the very center of the town square. It was beautifully decorated with various ornaments, pretty trinkets, candy canes, and boughs of holly that were red, green, gold, blue, and white in color; a large, golden star sat gracefully at the very top of the tree, shining as if it were a real star.

Leona absolutely adored the holidays. It was a shame they had missed the chance to partake in celebrating Thanksgiving, but they could always celebrate Christmas together. After all, this _was_ the season to be jolly. Loki was also looking around, greatly surprised at how nice New York now looked. If anything, it looked better after they had fixed it due to him tearing up the place than it previously did before he decided to make Earth his plaything. Judging from the various decorations and whatnot, Christmas was well on its way. The week after this would be their birthday, something that he was genuinely looking forward to celebrating.

"Earth is full of wondrous, amazing things," Loki agreed, brushing snow off of his shoulders. "However, even you have to admit that it's a downright shame that such a unique planet is marred with filth and scum." Leona nodded her head, agreeing with him wholeheartedly because he spoke the truth. Humans could be such dissolute little creatures, and it never ceased to amaze her at how impure they could be at times. They allowed their hearts to be easily corrupted and would rather follow the world than to stay on the path that's straight and narrow. Such factors made her job that much harder and did nothing to show her father that they didn't deserve to be wiped out from existence.

_Ah, the struggles of a goddess,_ she thought silently, frowning slightly. She shook her head and pushed such useless thoughts out of her mind; she had more pressing matters to attend to, like the well-being of Loki. He didn't need to be outside in the open, especially with him being as weak as he was; it was simply too dangerous. The sooner they found Thor, the better off he would be. Making sure she had a firm grip on Loki's arm and waist, she began walking, as did Loki, taking in the many sights and people.

Loki leaned comfortably against Leona's warm body, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist as they walked around. She made him feel calm and at ease with himself; she made him feel wanted, important, and valued. She truly was an amazing friend, and without her assistance, he would still be trapped inside that dank prison cell being tortured and abused. He inwardly shuddered as unpleasant memories assaulted his mind. The time he spent imprisoned was a dark and terrible time, a place where he wished not to go back to.

A soft hand touching his cheek stirred him out of his musings, and he turned so that he was looking directly at Leona. Concern swam in the pools of her emerald eyes as she took him in, wincing as she saw the scars and still healing bruises that adored his frail, pale body. It made her sick and beyond pissed that Loki had to suffer through such horrid treatment and abuse, but she would be damned if he would go through it again, not while she was alive and kicking.

"Gods, they really did a number on you, huh?" she asked, her voice soft and pleasant. "We won't linger out here much longer, for you are hurt and I wish not to put your health at a greater risk than what it already is," she said.

"Thank you, Leona. Your kindness truly knows no bounds," he said. He reached a hand up and touched her cheek. "I missed you immensely," he whispered, not minding how vulnerable and open he was being. He didn't mind Leona seeing this kind, more sensitive side of him. She beamed happily, her smile widening.

"Anything for you, Loki, and I missed you just as much. We have many things to catch up on, but there will be plenty of time for that later. Right now, let's go find your brother." She paused and looked at him, realizing that he was covered in filth and wore nothing but those filthy, flimsy rags those bastard guards forced him to wear. She shook her head, frowning in disgust and anger. She refused to let him walk around looking like, like a slave. So, with a snap of her fingers, Loki was now wearing his Asgardian robes and was squeaky clean from his head to his feet.

"Again, your kindness knows no bounds. Why did you not heal my wounds and scars?" he asked, the confusion evident in his voice.

"Physically healing you is no problem, but if I do, we'll lose the only proof we have of how you were dealt with in Asgard, so that's why I'm waiting until we locate Thor to do this. Mentally healing you will be more difficult as it requires a lot of energy on my part to heal you because you have so many mental scars. It also requires serious concentration, which is why I just can't up and do it," Leona explained. Loki nodded his head in understanding. "The sooner we find your brother, the better."

"Okay, then," said Loki, grabbing hold of her hand, "let's go." He really didn't want to see Thor, for the past was too painful and hard to overlook. He didn't want to seem weak and helpless, but he knew that he would have to swallow his pride and let his brother help him. However, that didn't mean he had to like it.

* * *

It had been four months since Thor had last seen his brother, and despite all of the mayhem and chaos he had caused, he had missed him sorely. After all, they were brothers, even if it wasn't by blood. He still cared deeply for his younger brother, and he knew in his heart that he could never hate him, no matter what he did. He worried for his safety; he hadn't the faintest idea what had happened to Loki after their father had sent him to prison bound in chains, and he couldn't help but worry himself over his brother's safety. Who knew what fate had befallen him?

"Thor, are you alright?" Jane Foster asked, her icy-blue eyes peering up at him worriedly. Thor smiled and ruffled his ex-girlfriend's dark-brown hair. He and Jane broke up a few weeks after the fiasco that happened at New York. They thought it was best if they were just friends since Jane had duties here and Thor had duties to attend to at Asgard. Despite their breakup, they still cared a great deal for each other and were the best of friends, harboring no hard feelings towards the other.

"Worry not over me Jane, for I am well. I just worry over Loki. I have not seen him since I took him back to Asgard, and I have yet to hear word on how he is faring," said Thor, a sad look on his handsome face. Jane gave him a sympathetic smile and patted him softly on the shoulder.

"I'm sure he's fine, wherever he is," said Jane, trying to be optimistic. They were lounging on the large, leather couch in the living room of Stark Tower as they watched what the Midgardians called a "TV". It was a most wondrous device that showed moving pictures of people and different places; it fascinated Thor to no end, as they didn't have such a device where he came from.

It was Tony who suggested that they live at Stark Tower; it made more sense if they all stayed at the same place. That way when danger decided to rear its ugly head, they would be ready for action. Each teammate had a room to themselves with everything they needed.

"I should hope so. It would only make the guilt in my heart increase if something awful has happened to him," said Thor, the saddened expression on his face deepening. Jane was unaware of how prisoners of Loki's caliber were handled. Even he himself didn't know to what extent Loki was being punished, and that frightened him. Jane gave him a sympathetic smile, understanding her friend's sorrow. She was about to offer words of consolidation, when a loud, blaring alarm suddenly sounded. Both jumped to their feet, and Jane quickly turned off the TV.

"Seems like trouble has decided to make itself known, or so it seems," said Thor, his hand reaching for his faithful hammer, Mjolnir. The other Avengers, Anthony "Tony" Stark, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, and Natasha Romanoff, came running into the living room. Pepper Potts, Tony's girlfriend, was also there and went to stand by Jane. She had a worried look on her face, wondering what was going on.

"Ok, Jarvis, what's going on?" Tony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man, asked. He looked excited and itching to get back into action. They hadn't had any real trouble since that escapade with Loki, and while he enjoyed peace and the calmness it brought, he was beginning to get bored. What was life without a little action every now and then?

"_Sir, it seems that a monster of some sort is wreaking havoc in downtown New York. Nick Fury has requested that you all head down there immediately and put an end to its reign of terror before it can cause any more damage,_" Jarvis explained. Tony looked at Steve, who gave a silent nod of his head, a plan already in the making. As their leader, he had to make sure they were prepared for battle, and he figured the best strategy for this attack was teamwork.

"Alright, Avengers, let's go. The faster we detain this monster, the better," said Steve. The Avengers nodded their heads and, after quickly donning on their battle suits, they hurriedly left the tower, heading to downtown New York. Jane and Pepper remained at the tower for their own safety. They could only hope that the others would come back safely.

* * *

Loki and Leona continued walking in silence, the winter breeze playing with the strands of their hair. Although stars were beginning to make themselves known in the sky, it was still light outside. Loki looked around, searching for Stark Tower, when the smell of smoke and burning flesh hit his nose like a ton of bricks. He paused, causing Leona to do so as well. She gave him a puzzled look, wondering why they had stopped.

"Leona, can you sense that?" Loki asked, his shoulders tensed as he continued looking around, searching for something. Leona closed her eyes, concentrating as she searched for any negative spirit or energy. That's when she felt it, and what worried her was that it wasn't too far from where they were.

"Yeah, I can sense it. It feels like it's coming from over there," said Leona, pointing to her right. Loki tightened his grip on her hand.

"Then that's where we're going, then." They both ran as fast as their feet would carry them, and the smell of smoke and fire grew stronger with every step they took. They saw buildings that were on fire and burning, while others were strewn across the roads and sidewalks like rag dolls and building blocks. Both looked bewildered, curious as to what could've caused such destruction. That's when they saw it, the fiend behind the destruction.

It was a hideous creature, something that Loki had never, in the many years of his life, laid eyes on. It had the head of a man, the body of a lion, the tail of a scorpion, and the wings of a bat. It was huge and looked positively threatening and dangerous in every sense of the word. Loki took several steps back, pulling Leona with him.

"What in the Nine Realms is that thing?" Loki asked, watching in horror as it tore at a group of unsuspecting humans, swallowing them whole. Leona cringed in disgust, her stomach feeling like it was tied in knots as she watched the horrific scene before her. However, she swallowed her unease and reached for her sword.

"That little bundle of joy is called a manticore. I can't stand the little fucks, always causing destruction and death and shit. They're hard to kill, as those people trying to fight it are realizing," said Leona. She peered a little bit closer at the group of people battling the manticore, and her eyes widened with surprise and delight as she recognized one of them immediately. "Loki, look! It's Thor!" Loki looked at where she was pointing, and, lo and behold, it _was_ his older brother, fighting valiantly against the monster along with the rest of his _friends_.

Loki honestly didn't know what to feel. A part of him still resented his brother and wanted nothing more than to hate him, but another part of him was relieved to see him, wanting to bury the hatchet and fix their fragile relationship.

* * *

Things were not looking bright for the Avengers. Tony, in his Iron Man suit, shot several powerful beams of energy from his hand at the monster, but they bounced off of its body like nothing. He barely dodged the large, clawed paw that came his way. Thor swung Mjolnir hard against the beast's back and was pleased to see that the blow knocked the ugly thing off of its feet. However, it was quick to get up and lunged at the powerful god, trying to sink its fangs into his skin. Steve saw this and quickly threw his shield in front of Thor, which kept the monster's fangs sinking into Thor's skin. Thor shot him a grateful smile before quickly moving at of harm's way.

"How the hell are we supposed to defeat this thing!?" Clint asked, watching as five of the arrows he shot fail to hurt the thing. Natasha, who stood beside him, panted heavily. None of her attacks were doing any sort of damage. Hell, not even Steve's shield, Thor's hammer, or the Hulk's punches were doing any real damage to the monster. The odds were not in their favor, and if they didn't figure out something soon, their asses were toast.

"What are they going to do?" Loki asked, fearing for the safety of his brother, though he refused to believe he actually gave a fuck about his oaf of a brother. Leona, sensing the real danger the Avengers were in, unsheathed Golden Flames. It was time for her to put an end to that monster's destruction.

"There's nothing they can do. As I said earlier, manticores are hard to kill," said Leona, gracefully twirling Golden Flames in her hand. She flashed Loki a mischievous grin. "Yeah, it'll be hard to kill it, but fortunately, not impossible. Watch and learn, Loki. Watch and learn." And, ignoring Loki's protests, she flew towards the battle scene, determination coursing through her veins. Loki could only watch with worry in his heart as his best friend went to do battle. He prayed to the gods that she would come back the same way she left.

* * *

The manticore let out a spine-chilling roar as it prepared to attack once more. It bared its sharp fangs at the Avengers, wanting nothing more than to tear into their flesh and eat them alive, one by one. Before it could act on such ruthless, murderous thoughts, something punched it squarely in the jaw, knocking it off of its feet and onto to its side. The Avengers looked for the person who did what they've been trying to do for the forty-five minutes, and Thor's eyes went wide with shock.

"Lady Leona!? Are mine eyes deceiving me, or is it really you?" Thor asked, flying towards her. His hands rested gently on her shoulders as he stared at her like he would never see her again. It had been eight years since he last laid eyes on his childhood friend, and he smiled as pleasant memories flooded his mind. Leona simply smiled, patting him softly on the cheek.

"In the flesh, Thor. I have missed you as well. My, look how big you've gotten! I can see that the gods were most kind to you, huh?" Leona teased, punching him playfully on the shoulder. Thor laughed; he had almost forgotten how humorous and charming Leona was. He could see why his brother had loved spending time with them as the two of them were very similar.

"How I have missed your wonderful sense of humor and charm, Lady Leona! It has been too long. But now that you are here, you can tell me the many things you have done while you were away," said Thor, genuinely curious as to what the woman whom he saw as a sister had accomplished.

"I will gladly spin you a tale of grand adventure and heroic deeds, but I should probably take care of the manticore first. It looks like ya'll need some help," said Leona, turning her attention towards said creature, who was starting to get back up again. "Get your friends to safety, Thor. I'll take care of this." Thor nodded his head and flew back towards his friends, an assured smile on his face.

"Worry not, friends! Lady Leona will take care of this," said Thor, gesturing towards the woman in question. The other Avengers shared a look, but said nothing, opting to trust in their friend and hope for the best.

Leona calmly strode up to the manticore, who gave her a cold, venomous glare as it stared at her.

"How dare you attack me, filthy human!" it hissed. Leona couldn't help herself; she laughed long and hard, causing the manticore to become confused. Leona managed to stop laughing, wiping tears from the corners of her green eyes as she regained her composure.

"Oh gods, you must've bumped your head on something that knocked the little sense you had out of your head. Does my name not jog your memory? Perhaps you are tired from all the "fun" you've been having, so I'll enlighten you as to who I am." She stood up tall and proud, her emerald eyes blazing.

"I am Leona, goddess of light, truth, and justice. I am the guardian of Earth and the protector of mankind. Worthless creature! How dare you come onto _my_ domain! How dare YOU come down here tearing up shit like you're some fucking king! Do you not understand your place, your role in life? You are not worth the time I'm wasting speaking to your worthless ass, so I'll save us both the trouble and kill you," Leona growled, her grip on Golden Flames' handle firm.

The manticore snapped out of its trance and tilted its head back as it laughed a deranged and all-together hideous sound that Leona hoped she would never have to suffer through hearing again. She cocked an eyebrow at it, smiling. She almost felt bad about having to destroy the little fuck.

_Almost,_ she thought silently as she raised her sword and charged at the monster, easily slicing its left arm clean off. The manticore howled in pure agony as blood, so dark that it was almost black in color, spilled forth from the open wound.

"Aw, what's the matter? Did that hurt? Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" Leona taunted, smirking as the manticore howled in pain. "If you stayed in your place, you wouldn't have to go through this. Ah, I guess some lessons have to be learned the hard way," said Leona with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You'll pay for this," the manticore growled, lounging at her. Leona effortlessly dodged its attack and sliced its other arm off, watching as the manticore fell on its back, too weak from the blood loss to do nothing more than look its destroyer in the eyes as she plunged a blood-stained, golden sword through its heart, letting it remain there until she was sure it was dead.

Leona grunted as she removed her sword out of the manticore's chest. She raised one of her hands, watching as golden flames spewed from her fingertips and engulfed the lifeless corpse of the manticore's body into its heat. Nothing but ashes remained, and the winter wind easily blew them away.

"Hm, I guess killing it wasn't as hard as I thought," said Leona, absently polishing off the bloodied blade of her faithful sword. She turned around and stared at the faces of the stunned Avengers. She smiled, forgetting that they were mortal, save for Thor, of course, and were clueless to how powerful she was. "It was nothing," she said, shrugging her shoulders. Tony was the first to come out of his stupor and stared incredulously at her.

"Are you insane? We barely put a scratch on that thing with all of our efforts combined, yet you managed to slay the thing using nothing but a sword?" Tony asked, shocked, but impressed with her. Leona smiled, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Did you not here my introduction? Judging by the puzzled expression on your face as well as your friends' faces, you obviously didn't. I am Leona, goddess of light, truth, and justice. I also happen to be the guardian of Earth and defender of mankind. But, I would prefer you to just call me Leona," she said, extending her hand out to him. Tony took it and firmly shook it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Anthony Stark, owner of Stark Enterprises and Stark Tower. You are also the creator of that ingenious suit of armor you do battle in and the arc reactor in your chest that's keeping you alive and well," Leona said, taking the words right out of his mouth. Tony laughed good-naturedly, starting to like her already. He waved a finger in front of her, smirking playfully.

"You know an awful lot about me, Leona. I'm not sure how I should feel about that," he joked, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Leona rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Don't flatter yourself, Anthony. Is it alright if I call you by your first name?" she asked. Tony shrugged his shoulders, surprised that he wasn't bothered by her calling him by the name he loathed. She made it sound less awful to him.

"Sure you can," he said. Leona smiled, letting out a silent sigh of relief. She really didn't want to offend anybody when she could avoid it.

"What brings you here, Leona?" Steve asked, watching her skeptically. Leona, sensing his skepticism, raised her hands in peace.

"Worry not, Captain America. I mean your world no harm. Hell, I'm the physical representation of all things good and just. Plus, I'm the protector of mankind _and_ the guardian of Earth. It'd be beyond stupid on my part to do some dumb shit like wipe you all out of existence or something along those lines. As for me being here, I think it would be better if I just showed you," she said, her voice suddenly solemn. They all looked at each other, each wearing a worried expression on their faces as they followed Leona.

* * *

Loki paced back and forth on the sidewalk as he awaited Leona's return. He wondered what was keeping her so long. Surely it shouldn't have been _that_ difficult for her to defeat that manticore thing, should it? His worries were instantly calmed when he felt warm arms envelope him in a hug as a familiar, sweet scent flooded his senses.

"Thank gods you're unharmed. You could have gotten yourself wounded horribly or worse, Leona," Loki scolded, pulling back so that he was looking her in the eyes. Leona smiled, thankful for his obvious concern. It was nice to know that somebody cared about what could happen to her.

"Eh, you know me. Never a dull moment. Besides, it's not like I can _die_, and I'm always risking my neck for the greater good and helping others. It's part of the job description. Anyways, the reason why it took me so long to come back is-"

"Brother, is that really you?" Loki immediately tensed up as he stared into the sapphire eyes of his older brother. Behind him stood the ragtag team of superheroes that called themselves the Avengers, and they obviously weren't pleased with him being here if them pointing their weapons at him was any indication to go by.

"I don't know, _brother_. Pray tell, how many gods of mischief do you know?" Loki spat, his eyes cold and his voice full of hate and venom as he stared at the person whose shadow he's been living in for far too long. Thor's shoulders slumped in sadness, disappointed to see his brother react to him in such a flippant manner. Was his heart truly made of stone? Leona, who noticed their weapons pointing at Loki, took a protective stance in front of him. She'd be damned if she let him get hurt, not under her watch.

"Leona, what the hell is he doing here?" Tony asked, eyes darting between Loki and her. Leona scratched her head and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you see, what had happened was Loki was being tortured and beaten, he telepathically asked me for help, and, lo and behold, I came to the rescue and sorta broke him out of prison," said Leona, nervously twirling a strand of her hair.


End file.
